hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonolenov Ndongo
|kana = ボノレノフ |rōmaji = Bonorenofu |name = Bonolenov |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Chō (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |occupation = Phantom Troupe member |type = Conjuration |abilities = Battle Cantabile: - The Prologue - Jupiter |Abilities = Battle Cantabile: - The Prologue - Jupiter |image gallery = yes}} Bonolenov (ボノレノフ, Bonorenofu) is one of the members of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter Manga Chapter 2 - The captain mentioned that Phantom Troupe belongs to Class A. His physical strength ranks eight in the group. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Appearance Bonolenov is covered from head-to-toe in bandages like a mummy, while wearing boxing gloves and shorts. These bandages cover up a mass number of holes throughout his body. Bonolenov's spider tattoo has yet to be revealed. Personality Very little is known about his personality and reasons for joining the Troupe. In the fight with the Chimera Ants he speaks in a very regal manner, and his pride as a warrior becomes apparent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Background Bonolenov is a descendant of the Gyudondond, a small wild tribe that was chased out of their lands by development. When males of the Gyudondond tribe reach the age of three, they are circumcised and needles are inserted in various parts of their body. Over time, these needles are replaced with thicker and thicker sticks, and the holes are stabilized with bamboo stalks or stones. Using these holes, Gyudondond males are able to create a variety of sounds. They are called "Bap", the dancing warriors, and fulfill the role of shamans and performers in their tribe. Before combat, they use their bodies to play songs of battle. The Gyudondond believe that the more beautiful a sound that is played, the greater the spirit it can summon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Plot Yorknew City arc Bonolenov first appeared during the Phantom Troupe's mission in Yorknew City. Hunter x Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 During the arc he is seen in the troupe's hideout talking with the other members. Greed Island arc Bonolenov is seen again with the other Troupe members looking for a Exorcist to help remove the chain jail around Chrollo's heart Chimera Ant arc During the Chimera Ant arc Bonolenov takes part in the fight between the newly appointed queen of the Chimera Ants, Zazan, and the Phantom Troupe in Meteor City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 Inside Zazan's castle he fights one of Zazan officers and crushes him to death with his abilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 He is one of the first to arrive in the place where Feitan and Zazan where fighting and in case of Feitan's defeat he will be the next one to fight her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 However Feitan defeats Zazan and he, along the others members, exits the castle. Abilities & Powers Bonolenov fights gracefully, and playfully dancing to play music with the holes through his body and dodge enemy attacks.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 His proficiency in martial artistry is unclear, as he has yet to hit an opponent physically. However, since the Bap are known as "dancing warriors", he must have some combat skills. It is unknown whether his box gauntlets are meant as a weapon or they simply cover the holes on his hands. In the fight against the Chimera Ant officer he waited for his opponent to grow tired before finishing him, though this might have been just a product of his anger and not an aptitudeHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227. Enhanced strength: Bonolenov ranked eighth in arm-wrestling, one place before an Enhancer Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84, despite a Conjurer having weak attitude towards Enhancing skills. Enhanced speed and reflexes: Bonolenov is quite fast, as he was able to avoid a sudden attack from a Chimera Ant officer and all the subsequent offensive attempts of the creature without the need to block them, also stripping of his bandages in mere moments.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 When equipped with the conjured lance, he stabbed the said Chimera before he had the chance of moving.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Enhanced agility: Bonolenov is very agile and acrobatic. In the 1999 anime he sometimes lazes off hanging upside-down. Enhanced stamina: He waited for a Chimera Ant, stronger than an average human, to deplete all of his stamina, whilst he didn't look tired in the least. Furthermore, he employed two powerful Nen attacks, with one of them creating a massive boulder, and still he didn't run out of breath.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Proficient in lance handling: Bonolenov chose to conjure a lance in his fight, meaning that he is at least decent at its use. With this weapon he managed to hit his opponent, though inflicting him no damage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Nen As a member of the Gyudondond tribe, whose warriors "change melody in battle power"Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225, and of the Phantom Troupe, Bonolenov is an extremely skilled Nen user. His attacks are very hard to avoid, since they move to the speed of sound.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Their power is fueled by the pride he has in his legacy as a Bap, and the fact that he probably needs to perform a certain quantity of steps or an accurate dance to execute them might mean that they are strengthened by a limitation. It looks like the larger the number of holes he uncovers, the stronger is the ensuing technique. Other abilities Skilled performer: He is an accomplished dancer (and player, due to his peculiar body), having inherited this skill from his tribeHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 and combining it with his Nen attacks. Trivia *In the official databook, his name is "Vonnornoth". *Bonolenov is the only current member of the Phantom Troupe that does not appear on Opening 4 of the 2011 series, even though he did make a short appearance in the Greed Island arc. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Nen users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters Category:Conjurers Category:Antagonists Category:Wanted Criminals